Bunnies of Doom and Evil Little Brown Bottles
by goingdownhillagain
Summary: Why things in small brown innocent bottles should never be touched...ever


Alright, first I would like to apologize for this late submission. I haven't been near a computer in months. As it turns out teaching, especially in the first two terms, is the most exhausting experience imaginable. Children, bless their little devious sponge-like minds, can take everything out of you. I'm still trying to finish the multi-chapter story, but I have other stories started.

Till then, please enjoy this…thing of mine.

_____________________________________________________________________

**Bunnies of Doom and Evil Little Brown Bottles**

By goingdownhillagain

His waking was filled with warmth. Not the kind of warmth that came from blankets and comforters, but a real warmth that rolled through his body and seeped into the tips of his fingers and toes. His sleep-addled brain tried to remember the last time he ever felt this sensation, but warmth conspired to shut off the logical side of him.

The bed hugged his body like a familiar lover and unconsciously he dug deeper into its embrace. It had been so long since he felt like this. No calls, no meetings, no incessant beeping of an intercom that only allowed the voice of stupidity. That other side of him, the part he fought constantly to control, happily released its chokehold on him.

A pillow shifted under his cheek.

Subconsciously Quatre knew he should not be this relaxed. He was not on vacation and he still had Winner Corp to face once his body completely awoke. Winner Corp was a cancerous growth, which was cutting off any, if not all of his lifelines. And he knew that should it happen there would be hell to pay.

The pillow shifted again and unconsciously Quatre cuddled closer to it to stop it from moving.

Quatre knew there was only one solution to his problem-the complete abandonment of Winner Corp and all its subsidiaries. He had enough sisters to fill his position as head and quite honestly some of the companies were in good hands. Unfortunately for him, it seemed the board; including his sisters felt that Winner Corp would cease to exist without him. And they took great care to drill this fact into his skull every chance they got. Already he knew that his will power, his basic ability to say fuck off was being eroded with every board meeting and public function he was compelled to attend. Every document he read, every contract he signed, every project he inspected meant one more buckle in the straight –jacket of his life.

The pillow shifted one more time, slipping out from under him to wrap around him. Impatient, Quatre flung an arm over it to keep it still. The pillow rose and fell, sighing probably at its failed attempt at freedom.

Wait a damned minute…pillows don't sigh…

Eyes snapped open and even before they focused, Quatre knew with embarrassing certainty that he had done something inappropriate. For one, he didn't remember any of the pillows in any of Relena's guest rooms having such a tanned cream colour or such a firm texture. Nor did he remember their scent being so undeniably Trowa's. Quatre looked up carefully only the hold Trowa's half-glazed, one-eyed stare with his. Trowa blinked once, then with a small smile pulled Quatre's already close body even closer and nuzzled his hair a bit.

If Quatre's voice worked he would have asked what exactly he did to be in this situation and if it could be rectified. Thankfully, his already taxed brain, as a sign of rebellion, decided to recall the entire incident…in vivid detail.

########################

12 hours ago

His first coherent memory was of sitting comfortably between Trowa and Wufei, their bodies providing him with a steady source of warmth that made him want to curl into a ball of puppy-like glee. The get-together was sedated enough, Relena was on doctor ordered rest and Heero was naturally hell-bent on fulfilling that order. Everyone was reasonably sober, though the general crass humor reigned supreme. However Quatre could remember how happy he felt, even as his mind couldn't figure out why he was happy. He was really happy when Trowa and Wufei were around.

Smiling like a blithering idiot and with none of the bad vibes swirling around him, he was ecstatic that he didn't have to force them to talk to him or put up with the strange, awkward wisps of restraint and discomfort that stained the air when they were together. There were times that the awkwardness was so strong that using any excuse, he would leave whatever gathering they happened to be in. It had gotten so bad that Quatre had purposely avoided the last fifteen invitations he received. Not only did it not help but also in place of the awkward discomfort, there was a crushing depression that even his preoccupied board noticed.

Duo's recounting the story of his latest batch of recruits and how a stink bomb in an occupied toilet never gets old had long since passed. Already Hero had hustled Relena off to bed, the concern for his girl-friend/ wife and their un-born child foremost in his paranoid mind. Duo and his wife Hilde were still with Trowa, Quatre and Wufei but the couple was in the process of excusing themselves. Quatre knew that if Duo and Hilde left, then Trowa and Wufei would leave too and he didn't want that. So as Duo and Hilde disappeared up the staircase, he did the only thing his sleep deprived little brain could command him to do…he stretched himself across their laps and grabbed one of their arms.

"Quatre, what are you doing?"

"Hiding." Quatre giggled like a little schoolboy on…well…sugar, "Hiding from them."

There was a sigh, "From who?"

"The bunnies."

"What?!"

"The bunnies."

"Trowa, what is the happy blond loon talking about?"

Before Trowa could respond, Quatre head popped up from his lap. His face was a visage of gravity and as he stared into their eyes, the two men wondered what secrets would be revealed.

"I see bunnies. I see them all the time."

Quatre collapsed laughing as Wufei rolled his eyes in disgust and Trowa just looked confused.

"Trowa how many of those damn drinks he had?"

"About three…I think…that's what Relena said after she spoke to him two days ago."

"Fighting the evil brown bottle of doom!"

"So, he's going to be like this for a while."

"Definitely."

"The bottle of doom, it's pixie dust that makes you…a bunny!"

"What the-"

Quatre didn't want to answer so he buried his face deeper into the Trowa's sweater. The combined musk of Trowa and Wufei on the material made him even lesser inclined to move. He could hear Wufei's muted voice float over his head as Trowa tried to get his attention and sensed the moment when Trowa agreed to a suggestion. Suddenly Quatre felt his slight body being lifted into an upright position. His bottom was then snuggled into a warm, jean-clad lap. Quatre took an unsteady breath in; the scent of jasmine and incense filled his nostrils. Somehow the knowledge of Wufei's arms around him made him more ridiculously happy than before.

"Guess what Wufei!"

Wufei raised an eyebrow.

"What Quatre."

"You're pretty!"

Wufei blinked as Trowa choked on his own spit. Quatre wasn't too sure why Wufei was looking at him like that, but he was more concerned about Trowa. He looked so lonely all the way across there.

"Trowa why are you crying?"

"I'm-hack-not…oh God…I'm not crying…hack."

"You don't have to cry. I think you're pretty too!"

Quatre didn't understand why Trowa was still crying, but now even Wufei was trying to wipe tears from his eyes. Quatre wasn't handling the situation very well.

"Um…Trowa, I'm sorry. Don't cry! I didn't mean to make you cry. Wufei don't be mad! I'm sorry I made your boyfriend cry. I love him and …and…

####################

Quatre knew he was in trouble. That was not supposed to come out. It was bad enough his heart was broken when Trowa and Wufei announced their relationship. And now he had let the damn cat out of the bag and right into boiling water. Even as his mind replayed what happened, subconsciously it searched for someone to blame for this problem. And then he remembered. He had forgotten the first cardinal rule for foreign businessmen in Japan; don't drink anything from a small brown bottle. Just as Alice discovered the damning consequences of the potion, Quatre found out that it was possible to not sleep for three days straight. This was good news for his negotiations, but bad news for his attempts to unwind after. He could still remember the slightly panicked look on the hotel staff's faces when he ordered their entire selection of sweets and pastries in a vain attempt to push himself into a sugar coma. When Relena's invitation came through, he accepted wired on sugar and whatever substance there was in the drink.

The second rule he broke was never accepted ANYTHING that Duo made unsupervised by his wife Hilde. It wasn't that Duo purposely tried to get him drunk. He just always worked under the assumption that everyone had his ironclad stomach. Quatre took about three gulps before he stopped feeling things. Here was the consequence of it. Here he was in bed with his secret crush, the boyfriend of someone he would give his life for in an instance.

"Quatre. Quatre! Are you awake? Answer me, Quatre."

Trowa's voice, though soft and melodic, grated his ears like nails against chalkboard.

"Oh Allah, what have I done?"

"What?"

Quatre tried to bury himself into the mattress beneath him.

"Quatre, what's wrong? Are you feeling sick? Is the drink finally coming back up?"

"No," Quatre groaned in mortification, "but I wish it did. Oh, Trowa, I…I didn't mean…oh God I'm so sorry. I'll understand-"

"Understand what? Quatre are you sure your okay? Maybe I should ask Sally to come over…"

And with that Trowa began to search with his free hand, tenderly brushing Quatre stomach in an attempt to sooth an invisible hurt. It was lovely; it was comforting; it was heartbreaking. Suddenly Trowa's hand was thrown with the force of Quatre's shove at his shoulder. So in shock at his blond friend's action that he didn't notice Quatre had sat up until the young man was looking down at him, his blue eyes panicked, remorseful and determined.

"You do know there is something horribly wrong here!"

Quatre tried to keep his voice at a whisper but even Trowa realized he was close to an all-out verbal brawl.

"What-"

"Trowa, I'm in bed with you! In your bed, missing clothing! And I have no idea…oh, God, I betrayed my friend! I betrayed his trust! What kind of monster am I? Why didn't you stop me! Oh Allah, what have I done?"

He could feel the bile rising up his throat, searing the delicate tissue of his esophagus as his mind played all the possible scenarios that may have occurred during the missing hours. His body went cold at the thought that in one brief second he severed permanently the closest link to family he ever had. Already his conscience was dealing out retribution. He could see the rest of his life isolated and alone, with only his job and his commitment to his family his only duty. He would watch as his sisters had families and lives while he remained in his glass tower ruling an empire. Beads of cold sweat ran down his neck as he waited for the inevitable discovery; the confrontation and the condemnation. And most of all, he saw the being inside of him, the one he was fighting for so long would finally win. He was not ready, he need a chance…

Suddenly warm bands surrounded him. A strong hand began to rub his back gently while another pressed his head into a firm shoulder. A voice was whispering soothing words, asking him not to cry and that it was alright. It was then that he noticed the lines of tears being smuggled as his cheeks rubbed against firm flesh. And in that moment he realized how tired he truly was.

"Quatre, it's okay. You did nothing wrong."

"But-"

"Quatre, nothing happened. All we did was sleep. Nothing else."

Trowa's hands continued to rub his back in circles, each passing seeming to lull his body into repose.

"Besides, how can it be cheating if the boyfriend of the person you supposedly cheated with invited you into the bed himself."

Quatre's head snapped up in shock, Trowa's quiet words as loud as sonic boom. It was at that moment he noticed things; like how warm the bed was, and how much the mattress sunk in the middle. Quatre, with both his heart and mind fearful of what he would find, turned around slowly only to find…

Wufei, half-awake and annoyed, staring at them.

"What the hell! This is a bloody injustice Barton! Why are we up this ungodly hour? I thought you wanted a vacation."

"Fei, not a good time."

Trowa's tone seemed to snap Wufei out of his stupor instantly.

"What is it?"

"I think we need to talk."

Throughout all of this Quatre said nothing. His mind was racing again, valiantly trying to process this information. How did this happen? What did they talk about…

Memory was happy to oblige.

###################

"…and you know what the bad thing is? I love you too. But there can be only two people in a relationship and if I love you both that'll make me the other woman…but I'm a man so that's worse. Besides I tried to kill Trowa and you don't kill the people you love…or anyone for that matter. So if Trowa is happy with you, I'm happy, but I…wish…I was happier. But you're holding me, so that means that you aren't angry with me. So I'm really happy right now. Or maybe it's the evil brown bottle…"

There was silence but Quatre didn't notice it. All he knew was that somehow he had stopped the people he loved from being sad. Now he could relax and let the warmth of Wufei's body continue to return him to the happy place he was now beginning to enjoy.

"Quatre?"

"Mmm?"

"Quatre look at me for a minute, please."

Wufei sounded friendly so Quatre knew that he was feeling better. The knowledge that he had done a good job removed any thought of foreboding that his space heart was blasting through his energy addle mind. Quatre looked up at Wufei with one of the most brilliant and enthusiastic smiles they had ever seen. This made Trowa and Wufei smile in response.

"Quatre, would you please repeat what you just said?"

Quatre continued to smile at them but even the two men saw his gaze drifting off. Trowa decided to take the lead.

"Okay…Quatre answer me honestly, okay?"

Quatre frantically nodded in agreement, and didn't stop until Wufei gently laid his hand on his neck.

"Do you love me?"

"Yep." Quatre smiled as his answer came instantly. He was even happier when Trowa and Wufei didn't seem to mind.

"Alright, next question," Both men looked at each nervously. Quatre couldn't understand why.

"What about Wufei?"

"Huh?"

Trowa suddenly grabbed Wufei's hand and guided it to Quatre's. Almost automatically three sets of digits intertwined into one and Quatre could feel the throbbing of their pulses.

"Do you…love Wufei?"

"Of course I do, I told you I love him too. I mean why do you think I was so happy for you? I mean Wufei is the strongest and most honest person I know and I really wish I could be with him. But he's with you and I figure…if…if I can't be trusted with that gift…I should at least ensure that the people I love unconditionally should be safe in theirs. Besides, you both are so happy together, I see it and I feel it. And…and…I like that."

"Oh. That's…that's good…very…"

Quatre realized that he did something good. The last tendrils of uneasiness that were in the air disappeared like a puff of smoke as his words faded. But there was still a sense of anticipation, and it was the kind that made Quatre want to …run around the house!

"Quatre, what are you doing?"

"Getting up to run around the house."

Wufei looked at him carefully.

"You do know that this is a mansion. It's going to take a while to run around it."

"Oh, really?"

"Really."

"Oh…what if I run half way."

"What if you don't?"

"You are no fun."

"No, I'm just not high on sugar."

"That's it, you're the evil bunny."

"What?"

"Evil bunny. I'm the cute bunny and you're the evil bunny."

"That makes no sense! Someone please explain this obsession with bunnies."

"So what am I?"

"Trowa!"

"You…are…Buddhist bunny."

Trowa raised an eyebrow, Wufei groaned.

"Alright, that does it! Time to go to bed."

Both men knew almost instantly that they said something wrong. Quatre suddenly felt quiet, his entire body falling still on Wufei's lap. He seemed calm enough, but both Trowa and Wufei noticed the slight twitching of his hand in theirs.

"Quatre, what is it?"

Quatre's lips moved but no sound emerged. Trowa reached across with his free hand and gently raised Quatre's head.

"Quatre?"

"I don't wanna go to sleep."

"Why?"

"Because…"

"Because…"

"Because I'm always alone when I sleep. I don't like it."

Quatre felt silent again. He knew he was supposed to be honest but he feared he had said something wrong. Already Wufei's hand was slipping from him. He heard a deep sigh escaping his chest like a gust of wind.

"Quatre, do…do you want to sleep with us, tonight?"

The anticipation was now a bubble in Quatre's chest and with each second of waiting it grew tighter and larger. In his hands was a decision he knew the answer to, all he had to do was the right thing.

"Okay."

The bubble burst.

####################

"Oh fuck."

"Well, that could be one way of looking at it."

"He doesn't remember."

"Oh, I think he remembers. See, his face is turning red."

"Wufei!"

"He cursed! I figure that's a good sign he knows what happened."

"I…I…I have to leave."

As if recognizing the small body between them, both men suddenly noticed how soft Quatre's voice was. Quatre's head was bent but even Trowa noticed that his body was no longer pressed against his. On the contrary, Quatre had become a solitary island in a sea of silk. Already both Trowa and Wufei could see his body slowly inching towards the edge of the bed.

"Winner, where are you-"

"I…I think…it would be…in everyone's best interest…to…excuse me…"

"Oh no you don't!"

Wufei would later recall how fast Trowa moved. Quatre had most of his body off the bed before he found himself airborne then buried between two bodies. He made another attempt to escape, using his hands as leverage to shove the other two down. But Wufei moved faster, stopping the momentum of his torso abruptly with a broad arm. As Quatre's body bounced on the bed, the two men moved in; Trowa swung a leg blocking Quatre's thrashing legs and Wufei's arms engulf Quatre's arms before they could pull back, hands forming fists.

"Get off of me!"

"Oh no, Winner! There is no way we're letting you run away from this!"

"You of all people should know this is indecent! Chang, you have no right to stop me from leaving! You have no honor!"

"Oh please! You should be talking about honor you coward!"

Suddenly agitation seized on the mattress. Quatre's body stilled and all that could be heard was the ragged gasps for air.

"What did you say?"

Now it was Trowa and Wufei's turn to be still. Quatre's voice was soft but the steel in it ran through their spines even as their muscles instinctively tensed for action.

"I'm waiting for an answer…what did you say?'

Wufei opened his mouth but Trowa beat him.

"You know exactly what he said."

"How dare you! We fought side by side and you question my honor. Every moment we were in battle I was did my duty and was always committed to the cause."

"But you never trusted us…especially after your little 'episode'"

"You bastard, of course I trust you! Why do you think I was so willing to work with you both? As a matter of fact, I was the one who encouraged us to start working together!"

"But you don't ever trust anyone with you."

Quatre, who had begun to struggle violently against their hold just stopped. Trowa knew he had hit a nerve with his statement, but as he thought about he realized he had finally identified what had been bugging him.

Quatre for all his honesty and his integrity was an enigma; a cute, cuddly enigma, but an enigma none the less. Trowa always assumed it was because of his emphatic powers, but recently Quatre had been shutting himself off from others. At first Wufei assumed that his duties to Winner Corp were the problem, but it was only when they listened in on his conversation with Relena did both their suspicions raise.

"I don't know what is going on, but you always try to keep yourself separate from everyone. It's as if you have decided that the entire world must be comfortable except you. And I'm not referring the Zero incident. Plus, Wufei and I were there when you were talking to Relena."

"That's true. Never heard anyone so reluctant to be around people."

"But Wufei I didn't have a choice…"

Wufei snorted, "And why?"

There was silence, then a whisper.

"Zero System wasn't the problem, it was the catalyst."

Wufei looked at Trowa in confusion. Trowa was just as lost.

"What do you mean-"

"I have to stay away from people. I'm too much of a liability. I really fucked myself over when I invented that damned …oh Allah, what have I done."

"Winner, explain."

Trowa frowned when Quatre flinched at Wufei's command.

"The…the Zero System didn't drive me insane. All it did was destroy the mental barrier I created to control myself. Everything I did that day was a natural inclination, nothing forced."

"Quatre that's not…"

"Just listen."

Both boys fell silent.

"You both know I have empathic abilities, but mines is an extreme form. Remember that mission where they locked us in the sensory room."

"Cowardly bastards. Couldn't interrogate us honorably…"

"Is it possible to do that?"

"Maybe…"

"Remember they kept us awake by pumping noises 24/7? Well that's what I go through everyday. I can't really shut it off. When I was younger I spent a lot of time bedridden because I just got so exhausted by all the feelings around me and some weren't…nice."

Quatre fell silent again, staring off into space. Wufei and Trowa merely waited.

"But nature, doesn't like a vacuum. I figure my mind decided to protect itself from the overload. Whenever the feelings got do strong, it would automatically switch to the opposite response. So instead of being sympathetic, I'm very…"

"Apathetic…"

Quatre glanced at Trowa for a moment.

"Yes… as I got older it got worse, until one day when good friend of my father's died. He died from radiation exposure from working on a breach in the environmental hull. He died saving our colony. But in front of the entire funeral I said was that he was inconsequential. That anyone who was stupid enough to risk his life for people without the mental capacity to save themselves was a waste of the oxygen that we had to breathe. And the worst thing was…I felt nothing, no guilt. Naturally the response was not good…but I didn't care. Father sent me to an uncle's to 'contemplate' my actions. But it took about a year before I even began to feel any remorse."

"Understandable. I mean you were a child. You had to cope somehow."

"But it…got worse…after a while I saw people not only as inconsequential, but also expendable. Whenever the atmosphere got too emotionally charged, I would switch and suddenly I'm thinking about how I can make the situation go away…and I wasn't thinking about others. The sad thing about was I actually began to welcome those moments. What finally scared me was when Ira's first love had left her and while she was crying all I could think was that it was her own damn fault; that she was useless and it would be better if she had died and not embarrass us like that. That was the first day I realized how scary I was…"

"So what did you do?" It was Wufei who spoke.

"I started to train myself; every time I began to change, I reminded myself it wasn't an attack on me personally. At first it didn't work, but gradually I would be…that way…for shorter periods of time. By the time I met you guys I finally had it under control, but then I kinda…discovered my feelings for…you know…"

"…Oh…"

"Anyhow…when I created the Zero System, …I wanted…actually I have no idea why I did it. Increase pilot efficiency my ass!"

Trowa and Wufei hugged him tighter.

"Um…but it did it too well…when I activated it in Sandrock, it…it just stripped my entire psyche and all I could hear was those voices telling me that I could end the war by just killing everybody…and I would have done it too, I had the fire power to do it…it's just…"

"I stopped you first."

Trowa's voice echoed through the room.

"Y-yes…but now I can't control it…and it's getting louder. That was the reason I drank the damn thing before those meetings. If my mind is active, it sort of distracts whatever it is. But I know sooner or later I will not be able to fight it, and this time, I will …I will..."

And with that Quatre cried loudly. It was the wail not of someone in pain but the physical embodiment of the anguish of eons of torture. As Trowa gathered him in his arms and soothed him, Quatre realized it was the first time that he wasn't afraid any more. They didn't fear him, they didn't want to get rid of him and the he was being hugged. Everything was wonderful.

"That's still no excuse."

Needless to say the good vibes ended right there.

Wufei looked annoyed…almost aggravated. He was sitting up, with his arms crossed, his bare chest rising with each breath. The little tussle they had earlier had left the beginnings of a shine over his taunt muscled skin.

"Wufei!"

"Screw you Trowa. You know I'm right! Like hell I'm allowing this to happen!"

With Quatre still looking at him in disbelief, Wufei scooted closer, shoving his face close to Quatre's.

"When the hell have we ever needed protection from you, Winner? You know damn well who you are; who we all are. Remember we killed thousands of people without batting an eyelid. What makes you think we can't handle you?"

"But you don't understand-"

"Understand what? If I need protection from you, rest assured I will quite happily shot you between the eyes and if I'm so inclined laugh over your twitching carcass.

Likewise Trowa."

"But I nearly killed him last time…"

"And Heero has put a gun to the head of his wife five times. But you don't see her running away screaming. Besides Trowa is not a wilting flower. Don't worry, I think he learnt his lesson. Next time he'll duck."

Quatre frowned in annoyance

" I don't appreciate you being to blasé about-"

"Shut up Quatre."

Wufei had finally reached his limit, so he kissed Quatre to shut him up. It wasn't a simple peck on the lips, but an invasion. Quatre felt the all out pressure of his lips as Wufei gently held the back of his neck. There was a brush of the tip of Wufei's tongue that was so slight that Quatre parted his lips in surprise. Everytime Wufei pressed a singular shock wave danced along his spine, twirling his extremities. Quatre dimly noticed that with each passing moment his body seemed less inclined to fight back. Already the fingers that had tried to push at Wufei's chest were now occupied with his muscles. Trowa, however, was not as happy. As hot as the image of boyfriend and…a potential boyfriend kissing like crazy were…he wanted in on the action. But since where he wanted to be was occupied he had one option. As Wufei deepened his exploration of Quatre's tonsils, Trowa went for the juncture between Quatre's neck and shoulder.

And the being that was Quatre Winner took an immediate vacation.

Quatre's mind was already drifting in sensations as Wufei continued to play his lips across his mouth. But when Trowa's lips touched sensitive skin everything sank to a singular point of need, and that voice, the one that he feared so much wanted…more.

There was a groan, none of them knew where it came from but it began a chain reaction. Hands, mouth, teeth and tongue danced across skin with fevered efficiency. Groans became moans became inaudible shouts as Wufei, Quatre and Trowa took an extensive leave of the senses.

Then Quatre's senses did an about face and came right back.

One instant Wufei and Trowa were face deep in a Quatre sandwich and the next moment they were staring into Quatre's startled face. There they were, panting heavily, the covers and pillows were on the floor and…two different hands conspicuously buried underneath the waistband of Quatre's boxers.

"Um…guys…um…"

"Well that…was…fun…"

"Trowa…Wufei?..."

"Wufei, next time share."

"I was sharing."

"Right! Sure…"

"Um…guys? Um…your hands are…are…um…"

Both men stopped to look down.

"Oh...ooohhh…"

There was a weighty silence and appendages quietly extracted themselves from cotton folds.

"Eh…sorry about that."

So there they were, sitting and each quietly contemplating what just happened and what it meant. Quatre was at a loss what to do next; although his hormones were too drunk happy to care. All he wanted to do was stay between these two people he knew most of his life and still knew nothing about and drift off.

"Quatre?"

He heard Trowa's voice poke at the film of his consciousness.

"Huh?'

"Would you like to go to the movies with us next week."

"I can't. I have meetings to atte- run that by me again?!"

"Well?"

Quatre just kept looking from one to the other, not believing that Trowa just asked him out and Wufei…

"Come on, you think we're just going to leave this alone. We want you and we are going to have you."

"You both know I'm the CEO of an inter-stellar company, right?"

"Not for long."

Both Wufei and Quatre looked at Trowa who just smiled in response, but his eyes were reminiscent of his war days. Quatre was almost frightened to ask but Wufei maybe understanding where Trowa's mind was decided to take the lead.

"Quatre, you're still looking a bit exhausted. Go back to sleep."

"But what…will Relena say. She set up a bed..."

"She'll understand. Go to sleep."

Normally, Quatre would argue. Normally he would try to convince them that the plans they would inevitably start making would cause them more problems than they could take. Normally, he would try to remove himself so that the situation would be defused.

But, quite honestly, he was fed up of normally. The damn drink, which had started this, had finally released him. His eyes and his mind, already forced to deal with issues beyond their normal capacity, had finally gotten disgusted at the stupidity of their owner and shut down. A part of him didn't care what Relena thought; although he had a funny feeling she was somewhere doing a victory dance. All he cared about was that for once he didn't have to worry about anyone else but himself. So with the memory of bunnies and evil drinks in small brown bottles far away, Quatre finally gave in to the call of sleep. As his body automatically settled in to the comforting arms of his future (?) boyfriends, Quatre hazily wondered what Trowa was planning.

And why Wufei seemed to be laughing in glee.

_____________________________________________________________________

The End…um…yeah…


End file.
